Dos Pasos Detrás
by Andy Elric
Summary: Era como viajar en el tiempo. Nuevamente era el responsable del sufrimiento de Caitlin... le había fallado una vez más. Sabía que debía ayudarla a superar la pérdida de Jay, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando él también estaba sumido en su propia obscuridad? (Situado en el capítulo 2x15)
_Nunca pensé incursionar en tantos fandoms, jaja, no es que sean los mega aportes, pero bueno... Sobre este fic no queda más que decir que es un pequeño regalo a mi querida amiga MistyKet que es tan fan de esta pareja como para insistir e insistir que escribiera algo de ellos aunque fuera pequeño y le dije que lo haría si algo pasaba y pues... pasó así que... a cumplir las promesas. Si alguien más lo lee espero que lo disfrute también._

 **Dos Pasos Detrás**

 _\- ¿Cómo está?_

 _\- No muy bien, tratamos de llevarla a casa pero se negó, así que me senté con ella hasta que se quedó dormida…_

Eso es lo que había dicho su amigo cuando preguntó por el estado de Caitlin y no podía culparla, él mismo no quería salir de las instalaciones de los laboratorios por si había alguna novedad, pero solo se estaban engañando. El portal estaba cerrado y el daño estaba hecho.

No podía creer que estuviera pasando otra vez, que fuera responsable del sufrimiento de Caitlin nuevamente, ella volvía a perderlo todo y él único culpable era él, _"The Flash"._ Vaya héroe que resultó ser.

Sintió desesperación, sintió impotencia y a pesar de ello... Sintió la misma herida quebrantarlo a él también.

No es que quisiera justificarse, pero él había perdido tanto ya. Su madre, una vida junto a su padre, a su mentor, a Patty... parecía que estar solo era el destino de Barry Allen. Una opresión le afligió el pecho al saber que aquello no era del todo cierto, porque su _Doppelganger_ de la tierra dos tenía todo lo que pudiera desear y más, incluyendo aquellas cosas con las que él solo pudo aspirar en fantasías, como el amor de Iris, la presencia de su madre y una vida feliz sin tragedias ni pérdidas...

Pasó su mano derecha sobre su cabello de forma brusca, pues aquello no era una competencia, no debía pretender eximir su culpa sino asumir su responsabilidad y quizás... Con mucha suerte no la perdería a ella también, cabía la posibilidad que, a pesar de todo, Caitlin aún no lo odiara.

Con ese pensamiento revoloteando en su mente, se acercó hasta donde ella estaba descansando al fin. Distinguió su menuda figura echa un ovillo. Podría pensar que dormía plácidamente de no ser porque sus pestañas se encontraban húmedas debido a las cristalinas lágrimas derramadas y una extraña línea cruzaba por su frente, como si un mal sueño la estuviera aquejando.

Estiró una mano hacia ella, retirándola cuando estuvo a solo milímetros de rozarle la mejilla. No se atrevió a intentar confortarla, no se sabía capaz de brindarle ninguna clase de alivio o consuelo, sin embargo no podía marcharse porque tenía la extraña sensación de estarla abandonando. Era como estar en el limbo, sin saber qué mas hacer aparte de permanecer quieto allí frente a su cama, observándola. Pensó que solo haría eso hasta que llegara el amanecer, pero apenas transcurrieron unos minutos cuando la tranquilidad de la obscura estancia fue corrompida por una bella y triste voz.

\- Jay... – Ella susurró tan tenue como entendible mientras su cuerpo se movió en clara señal de querer despertar - Jay... No... – Volvió a repetir con cierto dolor.

Al escucharla no supo que hacer.

Podía huir en menos de un segundo y ella jamás se enteraría de el tiempo que estuvo allí o de su rara contemplación, sin embargo estaba completamente congelado, sobre todo cuando esos enormes ojos cafés se abrieron enfocándose totalmente en él. Después... Caitlin comenzó a llorar.

No fue un llanto escandaloso, pero si violento. Los espasmos de los gemidos que reprimía, le daban a todo su cuerpo un movimiento que resultaba angustiante de presenciar. Fue hasta ese momento que ya no pudo mantenerse estático y con un par de pasos llegó hasta el filo de la cama, sentándose junto a ella para intentar calmarla.

\- Caitlin...

\- ¿Por qué...? - Resultaba obvio que ella no quería palabras de superficial aliento y lo acalló casi de inmediato con esa corta pregunta seguida de sollozos. Así se mantuvo un buen rato hasta que se atrevió a retomar su anterior cuestionamiento. – ¿Por qué debe de ser así? ¿Por qué todos los que he amado tiene que dejarme? Es... ¿Acaso no... está en mi destino ser feliz? – Un nudo en su garganta se formó al escuchar las mismas preguntas que él se había hecho más de una vez sobre sí mismo y no pudo contestar nada, simplemente por desconocer las respuestas.

Permaneció en silencio un buen rato, escuchando como la chica seguía sollozando sin tener una idea de cuando terminaría de hacerlo así que solo fungió como espectador de su pena. No sabía cuanto más podría aguantar verla así.

\- Debes dormir o aunque sea debieras intentarlo - Fue la primera tontería que se le ocurrió decir antes de levantarse del pequeño hueco en la colchoneta que había ocupado como asiento con la clara intención de salir huyendo cuanto antes de allí.

\- No... - La negación de la chica nada tenía que ver con la insignificante petición que le hacía sobre su descanso, sino que rechazó su intento de escape, estuvo seguro de ello cuando sintió los dedos de la chica envolviendo su muñeca derecha - Barry... Sólo... – Caitlin no tuvo la fuerza para expresar su petición, pero no fue necesario, enseguida dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de la chica y de poco recorrió su mejilla para terminar por enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños, ejerciendo una ligera caricia en su nuca.

\- Ey... - Ni con todas las palabras del mundo podría formular una frase adecuada para ese momento, así que prefirió callar y solo se acercó un poco más a Caitlin, quien instintivamente también buscó acomodarse mejor junto a él mientras seguía llorando.

Aunque fuera increíblemente egoísta un pensamiento saltó de lo más profundo, dándole un poco de alegría: No la había perdido, parecía que Caitlin sería la única constante en esa espiral de perdición a la que parecía estar sometido sin remedio.

Entonces tuvo la sensación de que había algo atorado en su garganta, algo que era necesario sacar de su interior...

No supo con certeza de qué se podría tratar.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Odiaba los malos días y ese había sido uno particularmente… horrible. Por eso corría, rápido y cada vez aceleraba más no porque fuese capaz de hacerlo hasta poder lograr cosas inimaginables como viajar en el tiempo, sino porque quería escapar, alejarse de todo su entorno.

Todo se volvía obscuro, todo se iba desmoronando lentamente, incluso Felicity la más enérgica de sus amigas, aquella mujer que fue capaz de poner una sonrisa en el rostro del imperturbable Oliver Queen, ahora era otra persona, una que ni siquiera respondía sus llamadas, ella, quien siempre había estado hasta en sus momentos más difíciles... Parecía perderse cada vez más y con gran rapidez aquel vínculo de amistad.

Después de eso vino la discusión con Wally además del enfrentamiento a muerte con KingShark. Parecía que todo estaba en su contra y no podría haber sido peor que terminar por contar a Joy e Iris la verdad de lo ocurrido en la Tierra Dos, donde no estuvo exento de esa constante en su vida: Perder.

Por más que Wells le repitiera que aquella no era su vida, no podía dejar de sentir dolor al recordar lo que allí vio. Joe murió, había dejado a su _'esposa'_ sin un padre y de pronto temió que algún día eso pudiera hacerse realidad en su mundo.

¿Por qué todo lo que estaba a su alrededor tarde o temprano se hacía añicos? Recordó la noche en que Caitlin le lanzó una pregunta similar, ¡a él! quien era el responsable directo de todas sus desgracias, era él quien tenía esa aura de destrucción arrasando con todo y con todos lo que significaban algo importante…

Los malos pensamientos no se quedaban atrás, no importaba cuanto corriera lo seguían y en un punto u otro lograban torturarlo...

" _¿Te quieres pasar de lista, muñeca?"_

 _Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas al percibir_ la voz áspera de algún maleante a la distancia así como la contestación de la persona a la que suponía le hablaba de forma tan ruda.

\- ¡No le tengo miedo a un orate como tu! – Si, definitivamente la chica que estuviera allí se encontraría en un serio problema al hablar así en un barrio peligroso como en el que se encontraba en ese momento, pero no le dio importancia, percibió en la dirección de donde provenían las voces y en un parpadeo dobló a la izquierda en una esquina para llegar al sitio del conflicto.

Aunque solo estudio el panorama por un segundo le pareció extraño que una chica que en apariencia era refinada, vestida hasta cierta forma elegante, estuviera allí en medio de la noche. Por si fuera poco, no se trataba de un solo hombre al que se enfrentaba, había por lo menos cinco de ellos, rodeándola, más que dispuestos a hacerle daño o quien sabe que otra cosa le hubieran hecho si no la salvaba en ese momento. No distinguió mucho de la _'víctima'_ pues se concentró más en golpear uno a uno a los hombres, dejando para el final a quien la tenía sujeta de los antebrazos alejándolo de ella con un empujón.

Con los tipos fuera de combate se giró para asegurarse que la persona involucrada en tan peligrosa situación se encontrara bien, fue entonces que se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Miró el rostro de la mujer apenas una fracción de segundo y ese fue tiempo suficiente para reconocerla por completo. Sin pensarlo, la tomó en sus brazos para después alejarse junto con ella hasta un punto apartado donde pudieran hablar.

Un parpadeo y la mujer pasó de estar tendida en el suelo a estar de pie en medio de una carretera solitaria a las afueras de la ciudad. El cambio de escenario fue realmente brusco y tardó un poco en distinguir entre la obscuridad del camino a su amigo en el traje de superhéroe. Aunque su rostro estuviera cubierto para proteger su identidad, se podía notar la dureza en su quijada y sus ojos inflexibles se encontraban fijos sobre ella. Estaba en verdad molesto.

\- Me puedes explicar… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? – Demandó saber en un tono áspero de voz que, si bien era justificado, irritó a Caitlin al sentir como si la estuviera regañando cual niña pequeña, así que no contestó nada y le dio la espalada para comenzar a caminar en la que pensó era la dirección para regresar a ciudad Central.

\- Déjame en paz, no pasó nada.

\- ¿Nada? Caitlin… – Si antes sintió molestia, las frías y condescendientes palabras de la mujer lo hicieron enfurecer por completo, así que no dudó en usar su velocidad para pasar de ser ignorado a imponerse frente a ella, deteniendo su andar. – No soy ciego, ni tampoco soy tonto, puedo darme cuenta que estabas provocando a esos tipos y...

\- No hice tal cosa solo me los encontré por casualidad.

\- ¡No mientas! – Sus rudas palabras salieron entre dientes provocando que Caitlin bajara la mirada, incapaz de seguir exponiendo una infamia como verdad. Barry se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente de ello y no dudó en demandar respuestas – ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que era peligroso. ¡Ellos pudieron…!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pudieron herirme? ¿Matarme? ¡¿Y qué si algo así pasaba?! ¡¿Qué importancia tendría?!

\- No puedes en verdad estar diciendo eso. - Murmuró más para si. El impacto de los pensamientos externados de su amiga no le permitió decir nada mas ni mucho menos mantener el tono autoritario que estuvo usando.

\- ¿Por qué no? – La congoja en la voz de Caitlin fue solo el preámbulo a la tormenta de su tristeza que comenzó con un llanto ahogado y casi imperceptible, pero se intensificó en tan solo segundos - ¿Porque tengo tantas cosas por las cuales luchar? ¿Porque vale la pena vivir? – Escupió con sarcasmo – ¡Ya no me queda nada! Cada persona que ha significado algo para mi, ya no está ¡Se han ido para siempre y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo! – Gritó con desesperación para después bajar la mirada, observando sus manos, intentando contener sin mucho éxito el temblor que la hacía estremecerse. Incluso cuando enrolló sus palmas y las convirtió en puños pudo notar como éstos vibraban al intentar retener su enojo. – Es justo por esto que le dije a Cisco… que yo no podía permitirme sentir, no debía… Yo solo salí a caminar ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, pero no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y cuando me encontré con esos tipos… yo iba a… – A estallar, a hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido… podía incluso intentar terminar con su vida. No se atrevió a decirlo, pero no fue necesario. Barry lo entendió perfecto y no pudo evitar que la ira regresara y se apoderara de él.

\- ¿Y qué ganarías si te lastimaban? Explícalo Caitlin, ¡porque yo no puedo entender! ¿Acaso todo se arreglaría por arte de magia?

\- ¡NO! Yo solo… solo quería que todo acabara porque… ¡ya no sé si vale la pena vivir así! **¡QUÉ CASO TIENE SI LO HE PERDIDO TODO!**

\- Eso no es verdad…

\- ¡Si lo es! Ya no queda nada que…

\- Yo. – Contestó con esa palabra que salió firmemente de su boca. De primera instancia Caitlin no fue capaz de entender cual era la razón para que Barry pronunciara esa sola sílaba, pero quedó un poco más claro cuando colocó su palma firme sobre su pecho, como si estuviera señalándose a si mismo – Yo sigo aquí, para ti. – Completó para que ella por fin entendiera el mensaje, pero si eso no le era suficiente, Barry pasó su mano de su pecho a sujetar la careta de su traje quitándosela y poder hablarle como el hombre vulnerable que era, no como superhéroe. Caitlin abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa que aquella acción le provocó y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que escucharlo hablar. – Yo sé que no es suficiente, sobre todo cuando te he fallado tanto, pero no lo has perdido todo, porque... **¡porque aún me tienes a mi!** – Las últimas cinco palabras casi las gritó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Como pudo las contuvo para así poder terminar de hablar. – Pero sobre todo, no puedes pensar en hacerte daño o dejarte vencer siquiera, porque yo también he perdido tanto y… no soportaría perderte a ti también. - Por más que quería demostrar entereza, no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrantara ni que un par de lágrimas abandonaran el resguardo miel de sus pupilas.

\- Barry… - Al escucharlo, Caitlin se arrojó hacia él. Sus delgados brazos se afianzaron alrededor de su cuello y todo su cuerpo se pegó por completo a él. Quería poder de alguna forma compensarlo por el sufrimiento que le causó – Yo… lo siento, no pensé… - De verdad se dejó arrastrar por su dolor reprimido que la había golpeado de pronto. Su tristeza, su ira contra el mundo, la impotencia... Todo junto explotó en su interior y al no tener a quien castigar, quiso desquitarse con ella misma. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en las pocas, pero importantes cosas buenas de su vida como lo era el chico que estrechó más contra ella. – Perdóname. – susurró para después sentir como todo el cuerpo de Barry se doblegaba ante su escasa pero sincera disculpa. Enseguida la rodeó y la estrechó contra él, llenándose de su aroma, de su suavidad, permitiéndose llorar ligeramente.

Así permanecieron por un buen rato, ambos encontrando un refugio en brazos del otro, despejándose de la niebla que los mantuvo en un terrible estado de dolor que no los dejaba percibirse mutuamente en medio de tanta tragedia.

\- Caitlin...Prométeme que nunca harás nada así de nuevo.

\- Lo prometo, yo solo... sentí la necesidad de desaparecer, así como lo han hecho todos aquellos que me han importado de verdad – Lloró al intentar explicarse, pero ya no recibió más regaños. Barry subió su mano que tenía sobre su espalda hasta su nuca, dándole un pequeño empujón para acercarla a él y así llenarse de nuevo con el dulce aroma de sus cabellos. – Yo solo quise desaparecer antes de quedarme completamente sola. – Al escucharla, supo con exactitud aquellas palabras que se quedaron sin decir el día de la muerte de Jay y con toda la seguridad del mundo lo susurró al oído de la chica

\- Nunca lo estarás porque yo siempre estaré para ti, Cait. A mi nunca me perderás.

Lágrimas renovadas bañaron el fino rostro de Caitlin al saber que aquella era una promesa inquebrantable, mientras que él pudo sentir como una extraña convicción se formaba en su interior.

Él, como Flash, como Barry Allen o de la forma en la que fuera, en el mundo o dimensión en el que estuvieran, siempre encontraría la manera de protegerla... De alguna forma u otra, siempre se mantendría a dos pasos de distancia de Caitlin Snow.

* * *

 _Y fin... jaja yo sé, no es la gran cosa y bueno, no quería hacer algo super romántico (por lo menos no en esta mini 'escena perdida' que según yo pasó porque luego cuando van a enfrentar a Kingshark Barry se ve más relajado y Caitlin estaba de repente con él apoyándolo, así que según yo, tuvieron un pequeño momento previo a lo que se vio la serie y pudo ser algo así... o por lo menos déjenme soñar que esto fue lo que pasó XD )_

 _En fin no me queda más que decir que cualquier comentario con respecto a la historia es más que bienvenido... la verdad nunca había escrito un fic de alguna serie, siempre de animes y así y pues debo confesar que fue un poco raro para mi n_n' Si les gustó tal vez me anime a hacer alguna otra de mis locos sueños de fangirl que he tenido con respecto a esta pareja. Solo háganmelo saber._


End file.
